Zeal
Major "Zeal" is a mercenary pilot. He flies a Su-47 Berkut. He was born Curtis Bowman and flew with the United States Air Force with the callsign Scorch. He was an All-American quarterback. He was considered the best. On a mission to escort a bomber flying one of Frank Ostreger's experimental planes, his plane malfunctioned and he hit the side of a mountain. Everyone thought he was dead. Later he surfaced as Zeal and took only contracts which felt right to him, and he only used his guns. One time he flew against his brother Arrow and spared him. Later, he made another pass against Arrow when he was flying with H.A.W.X. squadron but said he was out of ammo. He reflected on an old movie when he thought about who he had become. Failure was inconceivable to him, and believed attachments were a weakness. He had several passports, and several identities. When Arrow flew alone against Rainmaker and DDI, Zeal joined him and said it was because everyone needed a wingman. They discovered a weakness in the hidden base and destroyed it. Rainmaker escaped and Zeal and Arrow pursued him and were almost shot down by the Firestorm satellite. Zeal tricked Rainmaker into the path of the beam and he was destroyed. Later, Zeal flew against a squadron which worked for his former employers (Russian oligarchies) and shot most of them down, including Twister. Zeal's Personal Bio You can think whatever you want to think about me, but you're only going to know what I want you to know and that is this: I am the best mercenary pilot in the skies. Period. I take the missions I want to take. I ignore all others. Cross me in any way and I will destroy you. Because, with me, everything is personal. I am a fighter pilot. I am paid to bomb targets and shoot down planes. That's it. My seal is simple: "your mission, my way." You can hire me to accomplish a task, but how it gets done is entirely up to me or we have a problem. Oh, and P.S. I work alone. My name? Call me Zeal. I wasn't given this name by another. I earned it in the cockpit of a fighter jet, doing what I love. There isn't anybody who wouldn't love my job... there's just the 99.9% of the population who don't have the guts or skill to do it. I'd tell you what I don't have an agenda, but I won't, because that would be a lie. And I don't lie. Doesn't mean I always tell the truth. So, I'm not just going to tell you what's what. You've got to figure it out. If you can. See, I don't need anything, and I don't want anything that I can't obtain. Desire and overreach leads to mistake. And in aerial combat, your first mistake can be your last. So I keep my focus on where I am, not where I want to be. No needs, no wants. I live like a monk, away from distraction. And away from the complications of emotions and entanglements of family and friends that burden my foes. Well. at least, that is what I'd like to believe. Gallery Zeal's fighter.jpg|His Su-47 Zeal's Su-47.png|Zeal's Su-47 in action Trivia His fight with Twister takes place after the end credits scene. His last dialogue breaks the fourth wall. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2'' (Wii version) Category:Pilots Category:Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2 characters